Just a Mark?
by Fala-of-Velthomer
Summary: It was the way Astoria dismissed the notion with a little comment that made Draco think more than he probably should have. "I mean, It's just a mark." She says... But what exactly did she mean? Did she not understand the severity of the situation or, did she mean something else entirely?


A/N: Just a short little Drastoria piece to satisfy my urge to write while I work on giving "The Secret Diary of Astoria Greengrass" an epic make-over (expect more angsty, tragic, and maybe even romantic moments to come in the updated version! Though the other chapters will stay up until I finish the revisions)

So without further ado, hope you enjoy!

Pairing: Drastoria, duh. (Told from Draco's POV)

Summary: It was the way Astoria dismissed the notion with a little comment that made Draco think more than he probably should have. "I mean, It's just a mark." She says... But what exactly did she mean? Did she not understand the severity of the situation or, did she mean something else entirely?

* * *

Why did Astoria have to be so dang caring?! She wasn't your typical Slytherin. I mean, If she wanted to keep herself safe she would want to get as far away from me as possible. I was a Death Eater now, (much to my dismay) and there would be no safe haven for an innocent girl like her. If she followed me, there was sure to be nothing but pain and destruction in her path. I tried to push her away, for her own safety, but she just kept pulling herself closer.

"Draco, I told you I'd always stick by you didn't I?"

She spoke the words kindly, she always had a nice smile... But if she followed me down this dark path that bright smile would surely be lost for ever. I noticed also that her green eyes were filled with concern (and were those...tears?) She always offered me nothing but kindness and love, even when I seemed the most despicable. She was filled with goodness and I didn't want to corrupt her.

"Yes, I remember... We were kids we made promises to each other to always be friends or something like that. But listen Astoria- this isn't the playground, this is real... ...staying with me will only cause you harm-a-and... I don't want that."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She smiled, I swear she had been blessed with the greatest patience in the world- Afterall, she's put with me all these years hasn't she?

"Astoria- y-you don't get it... I'm a... A- Death Eater!

"No. You're not!" It was odd, it may have been the first time I heard her raise her voice. But it's true, I had been given the mark (forcibly I might add) at the start of the school year and it's reared it's ugly head every time I so much rolled up my sleeve. I hated it, but now I suppose-that's the person I was going to have to be. And if that's the case, Astoria... Doesn't deserve someone like me.

So, I showed her my mark, trying desperately for her to understand, "I marked for life Astoria- I'll never be free of the darkness! but you're still full of light, I-it's best if you stay away from me..."

"I will do no such thing." She said sternly, "Draco... I love you, and I want to help you. I know it may seem hopeless but you don't have to go through it alone, I'll be here for you. And no- you're not a 'Death Eater' you're still an innocent. You've done no wrong yet that I can see."

Astoria, for being shy as she was- sure knew how to reassure. I want to trust her, I want to believe her, I want to let her in. But, my head says no, "don't drag that sweet girl down with you."

She continued, and strangely said... "And don't worry about the 'Dark Mark' on your arm... I mean, it's just a mark right?"

 _Just a mark?_ What does she mean just a mark?! It represents all that I stand against, all I don't want to be! And she calls it _just a mark_. Does she not understand the severity of the situation? It will never come off just like how I will never be free of this cruel fate.

Perhaps Astoria is just a bit too naive, and don't really understand. But then, she's the most intelligent girl I know. So, what did she mean? ...Well, knowing her maybe they were just empty words to attempt to make me feel better. Nothing more, nothing less. Though then again, this is not something to be dismissed lightly.

What I have now is a permanent reminder of all I stand against. Sure, I may not be real fond of Mudbl- er- Muggleborns, and would agree Purebloods are superior ...but All these killing and war... More innocents dying each day...I can't support it! I don't want to be killer and yet, here was a mark plastered to my arm branding me as one.

Oh Astoria, I know you always offer me kind words to cheer me up. Like when I had lost my first Quidditch match back in our second year; you told me you thought I played excellently and you were proud of me, even if everyone-including my own father -wasn't. But this is no silly little game, this is a much more grave matter. Your typical words of kindness can't help me much now. I'm trapped by this mark, I have no choice but live up to it.. Even if it's against my own will.

Although... Wait, maybe her words of encouragement could work. Yes, I think I'm starting to see what she meant. I am not defined by some silly mark, I'm defined by my character and actions. This vile 'dark mark' doesn't mean I have to be 'one of them'. It doesn't really mean anything, I mean, I shouldn't let it define me. Yes, it is "Just a mark" and I won't fall in to this trap. I chose not to let some silly little mark guide how I live. I will fight back, in my own way, with everything I have. And I swear upon my honour to keep you safe during all this Astoria. You have a good heart and you of all people deserve to come out unscathed.

"Draco...? Are you ok...?" Astoria asked, my silence was beginning to worry her.

"Astoria... You said it was just a mark... What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that? I... Dunno to be honest. I just thought it might make you feel better." she answered with a smile and a shrug.

I smiled back, after all, it did just that. "Thanks...

You're right you know, it's just a mark."


End file.
